2000 degrés
by Velhu
Summary: "Cameron descendit le long de la vieille échelle. Le métal rouillé s'effritait sous ses bottes, et elle atteignit le fond huit mètres plus bas. L'ouverture de la trappe n'était plus maintenant qu'un petit carré de lumière perdu dans le noir."


**TERMINATOR **

**THE SARAH CONNOR CHRONICLES**

* * *

**2000 degrés**

* * *

**Cameron descendit le long de la vieille échelle. Le métal rouillé s'effritait sous ses bottes, et elle atteignit le fond huit mètres plus bas. L'ouverture de la trappe n'était plus maintenant qu'un petit carré de lumière perdu dans le noir.**

Un peu de sable tomba sur son visage et dans ses cheveux. Cameron se secoua.

_Les cheveux, c'est l'enfer._

L'éclat blafard de la torche éclaira les rangées d'étagères en bois brut qui s'alignaient le long du petit tunnel. Cameron trouva l'interrupteur, près de l'échelle, et après quelques secondes, une lumière jaune emplit le sous-sol. Les ampoules pendaient misérablement au plafond.

Fusils d'assaut, caisses de munitions - cartouches simples et balles perforantes à têtes de tungstène - et grenades à fragmentation; les étagères étaient chargées de marchandises de contrebande.

Un peu plus loin, des sacs en plastique, remplis de poudre blanche. Celle là ne se mettait pas dans une bombe artisanale, mais rentrait par le nez et_ chatouillait la zone du plaisir. _

_Il y en a pour quinze ou vingt millions_, avait dit John en déversant le contenu du gros bidon d'essence sur le sol.

Un peu plus loin encore, il y avait une mitrailleuse sur pied, et juste derrière, une table renversée avec trois couvertures bleues polaires froissées par terre et un pack d'eau minérale. Et aussi les corps des trois contrebandiers.

Les trois hommes étaient allongés là, dans leur sang et leurs urines. Le cou de l'un d'entre eux formait un angle bizarre et sa tête était tournée vers elle. De grands yeux vitreux - comme des œufs d'araignée – la fixaient.

Cameron ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle parcourut la distance qui les séparait et s'agenouilla près du corps pour fermer délicatement ses paupières.

_Brûle-les, on ne doit laisser aucune trace._

La tâche était simple. _C'est comme incinérer un endosquelette_, se répétait Cameron. _Des cendres aux cendres, de la poussière à la poussière. _Elle se fit alors la promesse de mourir de vieillesse avant que _la boîte de thermite avec son nom dessus_ ne la trouve.

Elle saisit le bidon de l'étagère et vida le dernier litre sur leurs corps.

_Plus une trace, tu m'entends ?_

L'odeur du liquide était dérangeante aussi. Quelque chose de mécanique, quelque chose de vivant. Les humains ne s'en rendaient pas compte, mais pour elle, c'était comme sentir de la bile et du sang et ce goût de fer sur le bout de la langue.

Une petite flaque d'essence se forma autour des contrebandiers. Le liquide imbiba leurs vêtements, et roula dans des petites travées de sable jusqu'aux grenades calées contre le mur en terre du fond.

_Si jamais les médias font du zèle et que les flics doivent trouver la source de l'incendie, ils n'auront à chercher très loin_, avait chuchoté John en installant les explosifs. Elle lui avait alors fait un clin d'œil conspirateur, mais apparemment, maquiller des homicides n'était pas sujet à plaisanter. Encore raté.

Le cyborg jeta le bidon sur le côté et repassa une dernière fois devant ce stock d'armes impressionnant, marchant lentement et avec révérence, comme si elle arpentait un temple, et qu'elle s'apprêtait à briser une idole sacrée.

Sur l'autre rangée, il y avait des centaines de kilos de cocaïne. Certains sac étaient tachés de sang, marron et coagulé. La première balle avait touché l'homme en pleine poitrine, projetant un geyser de sang dans le tunnel. Ils avaient essayé de nettoyer, mais malgré leurs efforts, ça n'était pas parti.

Cameron remua légèrement ses doigts et imagina la sensation du sang poisseux qui collait encore ses phalanges quelques heures plus tôt.

_Plus aucune trace_ signifiait aussi plus aucune _tâche_. Le feu réglerait ça.

Un des sacs de cocaïne avaient dû se percer car un peu de poudre était tombée au sol. Cameron s'accroupit et en prit sur le bout des doigts. _Chatouiller la zone du plaisir._ Elle porta ses doigts à ses lèvres et les lécha. Elle se releva brutalement et cracha la substance, toussant pour tout faire sortir de sa bouche.

Cette poudre là, n'importe quel cyborg l'aurait reconnue. C'était celle qu'on avait au fond de la gorge avant de mourir. De la thermite ! Et il y en avait un peu partout au sol, et sur les étagères. C'était caché dans le sable aussi, le mélange de métaux plus gris que la cocaïne, des éclats d'argents perdus dans le brun.

John avait-il mis ça ici ? Ils devaient juste _stériliser_ les preuves, pas fondre les armes, l'échelle et la charpente avec. Faire croire à un incendie accidentel, rien de plus. Maintenant, il y avait assez de thermite pour faire bouillir le mur.

Cameron retraça le trajet de la fine poudre métallique avec son doigt. Les traces remontaient le long de l'étagère. Des boîtes de conserve étaient alignées tout en haut.

Elle retourna une caisse et monta dessus. Elle prit avec soin une des conserves et l'observa attentivement. Elle avait été refermée sur le dessus et une étiquette avait été retirée récemment, car la colle n'avait pas entièrement séchée. Autrement, l'aluminium était parfaitement propre, comme sorti d'usine. Mais derrière son emplacement sur l'étagère, le haut du mur et le plafond étaient tâchés de sang. Le sang aussi était récent. Il datait de ce _matin_.

Il n'aurait pas dû atteindre le mur... à moins que les boîtes de conserve n'aient été placées ici après la fusillade.

Cameron ferma son poing, phalanges en avant, et brisa la boîte de conserve. Une petite rivière de thermite coula entre ces doigts. Elle prit une autre boîte et arracha le couvercle. Thermite. Et elle continua. Encore de la thermite, et toujours ce sang coagulé juste derrière.

Cameron jeta la dernière boîte à travers la pièce et elle alla s'écraser contre le mur du fond avec fracas. La poudre inflammable retomba lentement sur les corps comme une pluie de cendres. Elle s'aperçut alors que les paumes de ses mains étaient grises, et les fibres de son pull étaient elles aussi imprégnées de thermite.

Il fallait qu'elle retire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter d'_en_ être recouverte. Il fallait qu'elle remonte et qu'elle lave entièrement son corps, et même l'intérieur si elle pouvait. John aurait dû la prévenir qu'il comptait rayer tout ce sous-sol de la carte.

Cameron sauta de la caisse et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la sortie. Elle fourra une main dans la poche de sa veste pour prendre le mouchoir et essuyer ses mains, mais quand elle ressortit le bout de tissu, quelque chose tomba au sol. Elle inclina la tête sur le côté. C'était un petit sachet, comme ceux alignés sur les étagères, à sa gauche. Mais la poudre qui remplissait ce sachet là était d'une autre couleur...

Elle retira de son autre poche un même sachet. Un autre était caché dans sa poche intérieure.

Tout cela n'avait aucun sens.

Puis tout ce mit en place.

_Les cheveux, c'est l'enfer._

Elle secoua frénétiquement ses cheveux et un nuage de poussière grise enveloppa son visage et brûla sa gorge. Ce n'était pas du sable qui lui était tombé dessus ! Cameron courut vers l'échelle et trébucha sur une des caisses. Son corps heurta violemment le sol. Elle toussa pour faire sortir la thermite de son corps mais le métal collait a sa peau, à sa langue et maintenant sous ses vêtements.

_Non, pas comme ça, pas comme ça._

Elle se releva le plus vite possible et atteignit le bas de l'échelle en moins d'une seconde. Tout en haut, un visage était penché au dessus du trou. C'était John. Il ne bougea pas en la voyant, mais ses yeux se fermèrent durement et quelque chose de liquide tomba sur le visage de Cameron. Son HUD afficha automatiquement _liquide lacrymal humain._

Quelque chose de noir et métallique dépassait de la nuque de John. Cameron cria son nom, mais il ne répondit pas. il pleurait simplement, sans oser la regarder.

Celui qui pointait le canon de l'arme contre la base du crâne de John se pencha alors au dessus du trou, occultant le soleil.

C'était une femme. De longs cheveux bruns tombèrent de chaque côté du visage asiatique et des lèvres pulpeuses se tordirent lentement en un horrible rictus. Jesse Flores.

Quand elle vit les grands yeux écarquillés, affolés, la fixant huit mètres plus bas, l'humaine poussa du sable avec son pied et Cameron dû détourner le regard. Puis quelque chose de lourd percuta le sol. Une petite bombonne de gaz verte roula à ses pieds. La valve était ouverte et sifflait légèrement. Bientôt l'odeur d'ozone emplit ses narines.

"Regarde-là !" cria Jesse en pressant son revolver sur la tempe de John.

Il refusa et des rides apparurent au coin de ses yeux et sur son front tant il fermait ses paupières. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Son visage durcit avait soudain perdu quelques années, et il était de nouveau cet adolescent perdu.

En cet instant, Cameron su ce qui allait se passer. Elle repensa à tout, _tout, _et elle ne garda que le bon.

En une fraction de seconde, elle revit le gâteau d'anniversaire et les mots _Joyeux Jour de Construction_ écrits au glaçage, sur le chocolat carbonisé. Elle se revit prendre l'oiseau dans ses mains, au parc, et John sourire en la regardant, à l'ombre du chêne. Elle revit John lui marcher sur les pieds quand elle lui apprit à danser. Elle revit ces yeux verts caresser parfois son corps comme le feraient les mains d'un amant.

Et elle revit Derek Reese lui dire merci, et Sarah Connor lui chuchoter "_on est OK_." Et Cameron ferma les yeux, et pleura, parce que bientôt, tout cela allait disparaître en un éclair, un retour de flammes.

"Tu aurais dû m'écouter, John." siffla Jesse. Elle sortit de sa poche le briquet en argent. On voyait à peine la flamme dans ce ciel bleu éclatant, juste des petites rides de chaleur.

Ses doigts se relâchèrent. Le briquet atteindrait le sol dans 0,83 seconde.

Tout se passa entre deux battements de cœur.

"Non !" hurla John à pleins poumons, et il se dégagea de l'axe du canon, _juste ce qu'il fallait_.

Avant même que le briquet n'atteigne le premier barreau de l'échelle, Cameron avait retiré la sécurité de son pistolet. Elle sentit avec une étrange acuité chaque trait de construction, chaque bosselure de l'arme, chaque aspérité._ Glock 17, arme de poing, balles à têtes creuses, déviation 0,3 millimètre._

Cameron tira. La balle se déplaça à plus de huit cent mètres par seconde et traversa l'œil droit de Jesse avant que le son n'atteigne ses oreilles. Sa tête fut propulsée en arrière et ses vertèbres se brisèrent. Son doigt pressa la gâchette dans un dernier réflexe, mais la cartouche fendit l'air, là où John se trouvait, 0,48 secondes plus tôt.

Le briquet était maintenant au milieu de l'échelle. _Accélération exponentielle de la vitesse de chute_.

_0,34 seconde avant impact._

Il y avait des choses qu'elle aurait voulu essayer. Manger une glace _Ben & Jerry's _devant _Friends_, obtenir son diplôme de mathématiques appliquées. Être en apesanteur.

Faire l'amour.

Mais John était en vie, et c'est tout ce qui importait.

_0,28 seconde._

C'était amusant.

Les humains plaçaient beaucoup de valeur dans leurs dernières paroles, et c'était un droit qu'on accordait même aux pires assassins avant l'injection létale. Pas aux machines, cependant. Non, ce _droit_ ne s'appliquait qu'aux hommes.

_0,12 seconde._

Cameron ne ferma pas les yeux et resta debout, les épaules hautes.

Elle n'était peut-être pas humaine, mais elle avait souffert. Elle avait reçu cette petite décharge d'électricité liquide dans son ventre, à chaque fois que John l'avait serrée dans ses bras. Elle avait senti l'air entre ses doigts de pieds et parlé le langage de l'âme sur un air de Chopin. Elle avait été un chat, aussi.

Elle avait été Cameron Phillips, Cameron Baum, et elle avait été Cameron Connor.

Ce n'était pas si mal d'être un Connor, et personne, _personne, _ne pourrait lui retirer ça.

Avant que le gaz ne s'enflamme et n'englobe son corps, elle eût le temps de crier ces dernières paroles vers la lumière.

"Je t'aime John."

_0 seconde. _

L'instant d'après, ce fut l'enfer. Un enfer à 2000 degrés.

* * *

**A/N :**

**11.02.2011, version 2 avec quelques petites fautes corrigées.**

**Cameron aura eu le droit à ses dernières paroles, finalement. Pas de gros mystère sur ce qu'elle allait dire !**

**Ce one-shot s'intègre dans un UA, qui se situerait quelques années après Born to Run, sans que les événements John Henry/Weaver ne se soient produits. En fait, je venais de lire le dernier chapitre de _The Secret Diary Of Cameron Baum_, où ils faisaient brûler un sous-sol bourré de cocaïne. Et j'ai passé les quatre heures suivantes à écrire ça. Hé, on ne choisit pas son inspiration ! et j'avais envie de faire quelque chose de plus sérieux que mes autres travaux.  
**

**J'ai en fait rajouté la bombonne de gaz à la fin, parce que je me suis aperçu que Cameron pouvait très bien attraper le briquet au vol.**

**(Et Jesse Flores est un personnage de la saison 2, si vous ne l'avez pas vue.)**

** Enfin, merci d'avoir lu ceci, laissez un commentaire pour que je sache que quelqu'un est passé par là ! Dites moi ce que vous avez aimé, et ce que vous avez trouvé chiant aussi (!)**

**PS : désolé pour les fautes,_ missa Jar Jar_** **_Binks de l'orthographe_.**

**Velhu.  
**


End file.
